It has become increasingly common to pay out bank notes using automatic tellers in which the payout of bank notes can be initiated for example by means of a magnetic strip card or chip card and the input of a personal identification number. The paid out amount is charged to an account associated with the magnetic strip card or chip card. Such automatic tellers offer the advantage that the payout of bank notes is possible round-the-clock since no counter staff whatsoever are required.
The complete absence of counter staff in the payout of bank notes by means of automatic tellers generally makes it impossible to verify that said bank notes were output by a certain automatic teller. This is problematic for example when the paid out bank notes are forgeries.